Danny Phantom Quote Quiz
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Basically what it says. Answer in reviews. Get the answer right, I'll write a fanfic for you. Easy as pie!


**Alright, here we have a quote quiz~ I'm not going to put up the answers, because I don't want people cheating. Basically, I give you a list of quotes, you name the character that said them. Send your answers in a review, and add a summary of a fanfiction you would want to read (kinda like a prompt). Get all the questions right, and I'll try to get around to writing your fanfic… at some point. Please keep it Danny Phantom, though. And know that for pairings, I'll only write Amethyst Ocean, occasionally Phantom Rocker, possibly Evil Goth, Circus Freaks, Black Cat, Pompous Pep, possibly Haunted Past (depending on the plot), Meddling Minutes, Callous Query, Jail Bait, and Pitch Pearl. I know it seems like a lot, but come on, there are so many more out there, and I had to be specific. Thanks to a certain fanfiction, I also ship Tucker and Dora, but there's no ship name for that… Anyway, on with the quiz~**

1\. "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, executioner."

2\. "Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny."

3\. "Flee! Lest you be hermetically sealed and shipped to your DOOM!"

4\. "Remember, there's only an 'I' in misery if you spell it that way!"

5\. "Nice pooch! That lady isn't edible. And neither is anything she cooks!"

6\. "Falling stinks."

7\. "Is it A: the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B: the only remaining portal, the one my idiot cheesehead archenemy has? Soon as I find it, that's going, too. Is it C: you? You can't stop me from cheating on the CAT and solidifying my future, so it must be D. None of the above!"

8\. "Bingo, booby! Game over!"

9\. "Why don't they ever realize that's me in a dress?"

10\. "I don't know what's scarier. The underwear, or the fact that he keeps them in his coat."

11\. "Flaming bed sheets of _death_!"

12\. "I said… Flapjacks! Mm-hm, pancakes. I have pancakes."

13\. "I. Will. Not. Get. A. Cat!"

14\. "So… it's like a pity date?"

15\. "I need a publicist."

16\. "Too scaly, too frightening, you I plan on feasting on for dinner… Yes, _you'll_ do."

17\. "Don't forget to pick up milk!"

18\. "If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs, doing something wrong."

19\. "Actually, we find the word 'ghost' insensitive. We prefer the term 'ecto-American'."

20\. "For the record, I blame you." (this was used twice in the same episode, I'll accept either time)

21\. "Well, let's see, your father looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your head, _what do you think I'm doing here_?!"

22\. "Um, when I called you my minions, it was really a term of endearment. Like, 'I _love_ my minions'."

23\. "I'll ask again: You got a problem with jumpsuits?!"

24\. "Anything else you wanna blame me for? World hunger? The Ice Age? _Puberty_?!"

25\. "Or she's nuts. Really, really nuts."

26\. "Oh, why am I bothering? You're only fourteen."

27\. "You're Spectra's assistance, Bertrand! Bert Rand, Bertrand. How did I miss that?"

28\. "Ready? Okay! We hate pirates, yes we do! We hate pirate, how 'bout you?"

29\. "'Never' is karma's doorbell. Ding-dong! It's for you."

30\. "Ah, they're fine. They've been up in Danny's room. Alone. For hours."

31\. "It's a store, nobody lives here!"

32\. "Yep. And apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker!"

33\. "Hey, you ever been inside your stupid thermos? Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there!"

34\. "Hmm, plasma screen, surround sound, I don't know what this thing does… Ooh, these are on sale!"

35\. "You have now stooped to my level. Thank you for shopping Fenton Mart."

36\. "I was, but I grew out of it."

37\. "Great, now I'm going through evil puberty."

38\. "I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep."

39\. "Young Danny thought quickly and picked up an orange. He threw it at Walker, who.. Aw, crud! Nothing rhymes with orange!"

40\. "We're not talking in rhyme? We're not talking in rhyme!"

41\. "I wonder who will miss you more. The angry ghost hunter or the frustrated little Goth girl who can't admit her feelings."

42\. "Who the heck is Wes?"

43\. "Is 'broken in half' considered a shape?"

44\. "Lime and vinegar? Who eats those?!"

45\. "If I pass out, I give you permission to not resuscitate me."

46\. "Uh, nobody saw that, right?"

47\. "I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

48\. "Tucker, follow that stupidly names tracking device!"

49\. "Do you wanna ask questions? Or do you wanna kick some butt?"

50\. "Hello? Danny _Fenton_? Danny _Phantom_? Ever notice the similarity? Jazz did."

51\. "You've given everyone else a second chance. Why not you?"

52\. "Oh, you are such a child! You _promised_?"

**So, answers and summary for the fanfic you'd like to read but don't want to write. See ya~**


End file.
